La La La REDO!
by Gintsuki of the Rain
Summary: RE-DONE! Slightly edited. So re-read at your will.  Sum...  Tenten can't even hang out with friends, without Neji blowing up her phone.  NejiTen one shot. UNO SHOT-O? Wuteva


NejiXTenTen

1 shot... La La La.

TenTen P.O.V.

'Its ridiculous that I can't even hang out with friends, without Neji blowing up my phone'

-ring-ring- (Ignore)  
>"Sorry guys, it was just Neji again. What are we doing tonight?" I asked. "We're gonna go dancing. Totally girls night. Screw guys!" Ino said. I looked to Sakura, who mouthed, 'Sai just dumped her over the weekend.' And I formed an 'Oh' with on my mouth. "Alright, then its settled. No guys tonight."<p>

At the club.

-buzz-buzzzzz- (Ignore)

"I love this song!" We all exclaimed.

'So tonight we're going to the club, when Sasuke sees us and calls you, saying that I'm "with some other boy" what an ass!'

So some guy WAS coming onto me, and he asked, "Want me to buy you a drink honey?"

and I told him "No thanks, I gotta get home to my boyfriend. But thanks for the dance." And walked away.

'And i just **KNOW** Sasuke over-exaggerated, cuz when I got back home, hadn't even totally gotten through the door. You flipped on the lights, and started yelling your blah, blah, blah.'

"TenTen, I just got off the phone with Sasuke. He told me what you were doing tonight." He said angrily.  
>"Yeah? I went clubbing with the girls. We went dancing. No big deal Neji." I replied cooly.<br>"ITS A BIG DEAL WHEN YOU GO OUT WITH OTHER GUYS! TENTEN!"  
>"I WISH YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO EVERY LITTLE THING YOUR FRIENDS' TELL YOU! YOU KNOW SASUKE DOESN'T LIKE ME!"<br>"TenTen, I just want to know what you're doing! Is that so much to ask?" He snarled.  
>"YES IT IS!" I shouted just as angrily. and he stared at me shocked. "I'm not your kid Neji, you can't control me. So you're gonna choose." I yelled back, and then walked out the door, and down the street to Ino's.<p>

I then sent him a text saying. 'YOU'VE GOT TO GIMME MY SPACE! BOY YOU'VE GOT TO RECOGNIZE, MY LOVE IS ONE OF A KIND! YOU DRIVE ME UP TO THE CEILING, BOY THERE'S NO NEED FOR THE SCREAMING! YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE MY WORLD, BUT I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THE...  
>SHIT YOU DO!<p>

"What a, a, A DAMN CONTROL FREAK!" "I know Sakura." I said, rubbing my temples. "So what are his choices?" Hinata asked. -ring-ring-ri.. I answered my phone, "Hello?" -it was Neji- 'WHERE ARE YOU?' He yelled. "Its none of your business where I am Neji. Or couldn't your "friends" tell you what I'm doing?" I hissed in sarcasm. -'DAMNIT! TENTEN! At least tell me what the DAMN choices are! You said I needed to "CHOOSE"!'

"Your choices? Well Neji! You need to choose to have your way, or have me. Let me know what you decide." -click- I shut my phone.  
>"Does that answer your question, Hinata?" I asked, once again rubbing my temples.<p>

Two weeks after the fight...

-ring-ring-ri.. (Ignore)

Two months after the fight...

-ring-ring-ri.. (Ignore)

Two months & Two weeks after the fight...

"Neji what the... a... RING?"

"TenTen, will you marry me?"

I looks to Sakura...  
>-and she Nods-<p>

I Look to Ino...  
>-Nods-<p>

I Look to Hinata...  
>-Nods-<p>

And I Look back at Neji. "Yes Neji, I'll marry you. On one condition." I say with a smile.  
>"Name it." he says quickly.<br>"If I don't answer the first time you call, when I haven't told you what I'm doing. You stop calling."  
>"Done." He said. And a small smile touched his lips, as he slid the small Sapphire engagement ring on my finger.<p>

~And they lived happily ever after...~

A/N* -GAG- oh, sorry. I'm not for that "happy ever after" crap. I just put it there for my sister's benefit. To tell the truth. That kind of unrealistic stuff makes me sick. Why? Cuz it NEVER happens in real life.  
>Hope you enjoyed.<br>I HAD thought of making this a someone X Sakura, but on top of the fact that I couldn't quite figure out who. I mean, yeah. Sasuke woulda worked. But then I was thinking Kabuto, maybe Kakashi. But no way in HELL was I gonna make ITACHI do something like that. So then it hit me. *BAM!* NEJITEN! OF COURSE!  
>And thus, this 1 shot was born.<br>Well again. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!  
>Ja ne. ^_^<p> 


End file.
